


Seperate

by StarScoutSimon



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bad emotional skills, comfort kissing, newt's an idiot, possible angst if you consider the rest of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScoutSimon/pseuds/StarScoutSimon
Summary: Another tumblr prompt! Rather short. Prompt: After Hermann asks for help about the nightmares, Newt doesn't get interrupted when he tries to figure out how to help him. Since for some reason "talk to him" doesn't occur to him, he eventually decides kissing will help. [I diverged, he got interrupted a little later :'D]





	Seperate

“Newton?” Something small in Hermann’s voice gave Newt pause, and he turned. The taller man’s face was haunted, a lingering fear he couldn’t shake painting his features. “I…I still have nightmares. About what we saw. When we drifted with that disgusting Kaiju brain.” He met Newt’s eyes, years of suppressed fears and memories of the drift winding it’s way into Newt’s consciousness.

“Yeah,” He managed, swallowing around a sudden lump in his throat. Of course, it made sense. He’d had them too. Nobody else aside from Hermann could ever understand what it was like; those fears and memories would likely link them in some way for the rest of their lives. He steeled himself, forcing nonchalance into his tone and a grin onto his face. “Yeah, but it sure was a hell of a rush, wasn’t it?” His voice wasn’t as stable as he’d hoped.

“No one else knows what it felt like. To be in it’s mind. Except  _us_. You and I.  _Together_.” Hermann’s tone was pleading, and Newt wasn’t entirely sure what do do. He hadn’t properly connected with another human being in  _years_ ; between burying himself in his work and drinking himself into blackouts, he hadn’t really had a lot of time for social interaction. He blinked a few times, swallowing down a knee-jerk flippant remark. Hermann deserved more than a brush off.

He could feel their undeniable bond brushing up against the edges of his mind like a cat after it’s owner returns home. His first instinct was to draw away from it, but after some hesitation he relaxed, letting himself open up to it. His eyes burned as some unidentifiable emotion swept in after it. He was lost, genuinely unsure of how to make Hermann feel better. He regretted not having  _been_ there.

The ever-present static in the back of his mind burned, growing louder. Forcing him out. He stepped closer to Hermann in a momentary panic, part of him hoping the proximity would drown it out. He wasn’t so lucky, but the confused look on Hermann’s face gave him something to focus on. “You’re absolutely right, Hermann. That was just us. Nobody else could understand.” He voice was softer than usual, and he took yet another step towards Hermann.

He was bad at comforting people – always had been, but especially lately – and he could only see one course of action. He had to let Hermann know he wasn’t alone. Had to convey somehow that he was serious, that he understood. The longing that had always been a dull throb beneath the static reared it’s head, and before he knew what he was doing he was grabbing the taller man by the front of his shirt and tugging him down into a desperate kiss.

Hermann made a noise of surprise, but didn’t pull away, hands scrabbling slightly before settling on Newt’s hips. The shorter man spent several long seconds putting as much as he could into that contact, before pulling away and looking Hermann in the eyes. “I have –” He looked away as he heard someone clearing their throat; one of Liwen’s security goons, telling him he was needed.

He called upon his (admittedly lacking) mandarin to communicate that he’d be along soon, before his eyes slid back to Hermann. “We’ll talk about this later. I promise.” He gave the taller man a shorter, more chaste kiss in apology. “… Um, if you want, anyways…?” He was suddenly unsure of himself.

Hermann’s previously confused face split into a relieved smile. “No, of course, Newton. Later.” He let go of the other man’s hips, allowing him to step away towards the door of his office.

Newt returned the smile. “I’ve really missed you, man.” He said, before turning to depart. There was a little more spring in his step than there had been before, and Hermann watched him go with the sense that everything might turn out alright after all.


End file.
